Please, that is easy!
by ImOnlyaHuman
Summary: AU: when your used to be heated relationship turned to more like an old married couple, the best thing you can do is searching from some advice, but when that advice came from the last unexpected person, what will happen? will the advice bring them back to the most hot gay couple alive again? Kurtbastian endgame, St. Kurtbastian friendship, full warning and summary inside. Oneshot


AN note:  
1. This is what happen if I got bored, English is not my native language, so deeply apologize for all the mistakes.

2. I don't have a Beta for this story, but I will re-post this when someone willing to be my Beta. So if you guys want to be my Beta, please just shoot me a PM and I will be grateful for ever :)

3. This story is for fun purpose only and not for taken so seriously, I just hope that you'll find this amusing and enjoyable to read.

**Warning: This is AU with slightly canon touch here and there with TWISTED conditions, VERY OOC characters for the sake of the story, dark!Kurt, dark!Sebastian, oblivious!Blaine, M/M near the end with voyeurism and bare backing, fake!Klaine relationship, establish!Kurtbastian, St. Kurtbastian friendship. So if you don't like this theme, please don't read, you've been warned...so enjoy my lovely friends...**

**Summary: this is mostly PWP with a little bit angst touch, because...yeah that's how my brain work right now ;), just say that Sebastian moved from France in his sophomore year and became a student in Carmel High School with Jesse before move to Dalton right when Blaine move to Mckinley, so they never meet each other at Dalton, Kurt never attend Dalton and always be Mckinley student.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything related, if I do it will be Kurtbastian show with them fooling around entire episode ;).

* * *

-Deal with the devil-

"Well?" The taller man of the two rose one of his eyebrows as he asked.

"Well, the first time I met him is one year ago,"

"_Seriously_? You will start your story from the very beginning? I might be die of boredom before you're through, be-"

The smaller man in front of him hold up one of his finger at the moment the other man in front of him open his mouth to interrupt his story, "just- just shut your mouth and listen, or I'll go!"

The taller man sighed and lift his hand, a sign to the other man to continue. Stared with interest as the smaller man tell him the whole story from the beginning of his love journey, nodded his head once in a while but keep his mouth shut to listen carefully.

"...we falling in love and became a couple since then till now, I love him...like so much, and he loves me too, we love each other...but..." A man with a dark purple button down shirt sighed, seemingly not in the slightest ease to put the words, "how to put this... our year is absolutely amazing, our um- you know, our um- _intimate time_ is intense and mind blowing, ...but these days we-we...acted like- ." He shook his head, "we- um, shit..." The smaller man blushed as he spoke to the man in front of him before put his head between his hands.

"Oh puh-lease! Get a ball! you like to get fucked, am I right?" The taller man rolled his eyes, continued when the smaller man snapped his head to sent him a glare but keep his mouth shut.

"I assumed that as a yes," the taller man brush his hand to his carefully styled curls and grinned, "but..." His face turned more serious, lean closer to the smaller man before held one of his perfectly manicured fingers up , "these days that passion disappeared and turned to some lame schedule of some fucking lame make love sessions, just like some boring married couple, am I right?" The taller arced one of his perfectly articulate eyebrows.

The smaller boy sighed heavily, "Yes." He whispered almost inaudible to other man to hear, "what should we d-"

"Simple, just break up with him."

"What?!" The smaller boy stared with wide eyes and asked incredulously, "I don't know why I'm still here with you, this is useless, I should know that I shouldn't came to you to ask some advice in the first place." His eyebrows scrunched together in irritation.

The taller man sighed as he leaned back to his chair, folding his arms in the table,"listen, from what I can see from your story, with a guy like him a sacrifice need to be done, or the thing will never be the same again, let's face it, you can't put your leash on him if you don't play your card right, you guys need some time," as he wrapped his long thin fingers around his hot coffee before finally took a sip, "do it! If you agree with my lead, within one month I will make you two back again and make it even better than ever." He said firmly as he put his coffee on the table.

"So, are we have a deal?" The taller boy asked again.

"What if you can't?"

"Seriously? you asking me?" The man tilted his head to the side a little and asked mockingly, "it's me you talking about, ME...can't do such a simple thing? Please." The man chuckled sarcastically, "fine, if I can't. Which that impossible because you talk to ME, I will be your slave for one year and bust my ass to make it up to you...so?"

After a moment -which more like a life time for the other man- of thinking, the smaller boy finally nodded slowly, his eyebrows knitted together in thought, sighed again as he lifted his hand while the taller man's smile grew wider and leaned forward to shook the slender's man hand.

"Deal."

* * *

-ksksks-

-One month later-

The tall teen walked confidently to the counter as he took his coffee order, winked at the blushing barista before turned to sat in one of the chairs at the middle of the coffee shop. His hand were firmly placed on one side of his warm coffee and the other on the table. His warm palm were contrast to the cool, smooth black surface. He inhaled deeply at the strong scent, then he closed his eyes and moaned softly as he took a sip of his coffee, smile a little as he aware of the other's eyes on him, or the fact that the other's eyes were darkened with lust.

"It's doesn't bother me if it's not bother you." He raised one of his eyebrow, hummed as he finished his coffee and licked his lips with a smile. "He doesn't need to know." The man said again as the smile turned to a devilish smirk.

The other man in front of him shook his head, "I just never want to mess my thing up with him in any way." He said apologetically, "He's really great." A guy with black gelled hair continued.

"Who's really great?"

The smaller man lifted his head, stared with wide eyes and looked like he'll getting a heart attack in any second. It was obvious he hadn't been expecting that beautiful creature to show up at the Lima Bean while he was sitting there with another boy.

"You!" The boy gaped a little before finally can made a word, seemingly getting over himself. Those glasz eyes moved over to catch another boy's eyes who's sitting in another side of the table while his smile disappeared and his blue glasz eyes turned to harsh cold grey.

"We were just talking about you. Sebastian, this is Kurt, my boyfriend, who I was just ment-"

"Pleasure." Kurt held out his hand as he spoke, the two gripped hands, Sebastian just nodded in response to the greeting.

"And how do we know Sebastian?"

Blaine gaped as he shook his head, obviously trying to figure out what to say.

"We met at Dalton." Sebastian said before continuing, "Was dying to meet Blaine. Those Warblers just wouldn't shut up about him. Didn't think he could live up to the hype, but as it turns out."

"Yes, well he's even more impressive in the flesh." Kurt smile a little as he pulled up his own chair and wrapped a possessive arm around Blaine's arm, at the sight made Sebastian's smirk grew wider.

"Hey, what are you guys doing tomorrow?" Sebastian wondered with a flirtatious smile in his lips. Kurt arched one of his perfect articulate eyebrows, guessing at what the other boy was thinking.

"We're rehearsing for the school musical," Kurt finally answered, "And then we begin a rigorous skin sloughing regiment over the phone together."

Sebastian looked at the glasz eyes, a smirk still plastered in his face. "And as sexy as that sounds, let's shake things up? I get you guys a couple of fake IDs and we head over the Scandals in West Lima." Sebastian smirk turned into devilish smile.

"Scandals?" Blaine was obviously taken aback, though Kurt didn't bat an eye. "That-that's the gay bar."

"The last time I was there, I met the man of my dreams on the dance floor." Sebastian said dreamly.

"That's so sweet. And are you two still together?"

"Sadly, not at this moment, no...We decided to have separated way just because we need our space for us to...um...think and heat up again our...boring...no no...sorry scratch that, it might be more like a 'flat' conditions ." Sebastian smiled sadly as he sat back. "Come on, guys, live a little."

"Thank you for the offer. That's very nice of you, but that just isn't our kind of thing." Blaine finally spoke up with a look towards Kurt.

Sebastian nodded, turning his attention to Kurt, arching his eyebrow with some unreadable glint in his eyes. Kurt seems to knew what that meant, when he thought that he saw the challenge in the other boy's eyes, he smiled as he turned to his boyfriend and said, "Let's do it."

"What?" say Blaine looked shocked.

"Yeah. I mean, we have a whole bunch of firsts to start crossing off our lists." He turned his attention to the Dalton schoolboy. "We're in."

"Great."

"Great," Blaine echoed.

* * *

-ksksks-

He doesn't understand how this had happened though.

He's not sure how it started, and he can't for the life of him trying to figure out why it would've started in the first place. And now he trapped as Blaine being a dick to the fact that he was dancing all night long with Sebastian, made his heart itch with weird feeling and boiling with anger at the sight of the dancing males on the dance floor, and then they let Kurt sat alone in the bar so he can take a pity eyes from Karofsky the most person in the world for God's sake. And the most of all a drunken Blaine is the last think he want to deal with for the dessert.

"Blaine! Don't!" Kurt cries out as he struggles vehemently.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS ANDERSON!" Someone shouted at the background when Kurt tried to push the other man's body off of him from the back seat of the car.

"What the f-, " Blaine hissed when suddenly he being pulled and crumpled on the ground.

"What do you think you're doing?! I don't need this shit, go now or I will rip your head off!" Sebastian hissed at his last words and his eyes darkened full of jealousy and possessiveness.

"Who do you think you are, Smythe?!"

"Who am I ?! Let me tell you who I am!"

Kurt noticed the changed in Sebastian's behavior and his dangerous tone, he need to do something or else the boy won't have a chance to see the sunlight tomorrow, so he hurried up to get off from the car and dragged the taller man to the side a little more away from the man on the ground, put his hand in Sebastian's chin and gently turning his head so he could look him in the eyes. When Sebastian's eyes meet his, he smiled warmly, stand in his tiptoe and tilted his head a little to kiss Sebastian passionately.

"Leave." Kurt whispered his word as he tilted his head lightly to look the other man's eyes.

"What the fuck?!" Blaine asked and stared the couple with disbelief and a raging anger in his gaze.

"Leave!" Kurt repeated his word more firmly, hope the boy get his message, and turned his head to kiss Sebastian again.

As Kurt can see in the corner of his eye that the man already take a step backward before finally turned and walks away. He broke the kiss for second time and whispers to Sebastian's ear before lick and suck his earlobe, "So hot baby, I like it when you were jealous like that." Kurt whispered in heavy breath.

"Yeah?" Sebastian asked as he start to kiss Kurt's jaw line, down to his throat, licked and suck his pulse point, licked the spot where he made his purple mark which is start forming in Kurt's milky white skin.

"Yeah." Kurt moan with pleasure, he can feel their lower part begin to getting hard. He buck and rolled his hips " Bas, baby." Sebastian heard Kurt moan before their lips crashed together one more time.

"What is it, beautiful?"

"Fuck, it's been so long, I need you, Bas."

"Tell me you don't do anything with him?!"

"What? No! I swear, we kissed once, but I swear we never go far from that, not even make out, I swear, Bas!"

"Good, because you're mine and mine alone." Sebastian growl in the back of his throat before he pushed Kurt up against the wall of the alleyway with a tud. Kurt's hands found his and tangled in his hair, moaning at the feel of Sebastian's hands sliding down his waist to his hips, grinding them with his and rewarded with another moan from his boyfriend.

"Wait! What about you?! And don't you dare to lie to me, Smythe!" Kurt broke the kiss to stared Sebastian in the eyes.

"I tried, but it never happened, I never touch someone beside you, Baby. I just want you and only you!" Sebastian said sincerely, looked his boyfriend in the eyes, a challenge for the other man to find any sign of lie in his eyes.

Their kisses becoming more eager when Kurt found nothing but sincerity in Sebastian's blown gaze. Sebastian ran his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip, pushing into his mouth when he parted his lips, groaning loudly when he felt a hand snake down to palm at his erection through his jeans because fuck, it's been so long that they separated and not seeing each other. Kurt tugged on the hair beneath his fingers, making Sebastian growl again, hand fumbling to undo both of their jeans. Kurt felt himself being lifted and automatically wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist, pushing their hips together firmly and moaning loudly, breaking the kiss to throw his head back.

Sebastian pushed their jeans and boxers down, whimpering as their cocks slid together. He felt Sebastian moan against his neck, and he see Sebastian lifting a hand and bring three fingers to Kurt's lips, groaning as the other boy sucked the digits into his mouth, coating them with his saliva, Sebastian then pulled them, dropping his hand and pushing a finger into Kurt, making him release a high pitched moan, dropping his head back against the wall.

"Oh fuck, more baby! " he whimpered.

Clutching at Sebastian's shirt, his fingers digging into his shoulders as Sebastian pushed a second and third finger into him, pumping them in and out. He grabbed Sebastian's head, crashing their lips together again.

Sebastian pulled out his fingers, making Kurt whimper more, and used the rest of the saliva to coat his cock, lining up with Kurt's entrance. He pulled away, locking eyes with Kurt as he pushed in until he was fully sheathed within his tight heat and Kurt was moaning loud. Sebastian only waited a few moments before pulling out and thrusting back in again, fast and hard.

Sebastian continued to thrust into Kurt, setting a fast rhythm, their moans getting louder as he struck Kurt's prostrate and his muscles clenched around Sebastian's cock. Kurt practically screaming as their pleasures came crashing down around them, cum splattering between them as Sebastian's shot deep inside Kurt, spreading warmth throughout his body.

Kurt tilted his head slightly and kiss Sebastian's lips before turned to his ear and whispered, " Oh yeah, I definitely like when you were jealous baby."

Sebastian chuckled before he slid Kurt down, tugging their pants up as he take his handkerchief from his back pocket to wipes the mess before throw it careless, he then take Kurt's hand and linked their fingers together.

"I better not seeing that douche around you anymore, Beautiful. I had enough of this shit, you are mine and no one can touch you like I do!" Sebastian hissed again at his words and lead Kurt toward the black Porsche Cayenne not far away from the wall they were standing, opening the back door car for Kurt to enter.

"There were no next time, Meerkat. Beside you agreed that we need our space and try to date other people to 'heat up' our now 'boring relationship', remember?!" He rolled his eyes, " Even I would love to see you jealous again, so sexy." Kurt stand on his tiptoe to kiss Sebastian in the lips, it was meant to be a chaste kiss, but turn into make out session, as their began deepen on the kiss.

"Dear lord, you two are impossible!" Both of them heard someone groaned from inside the car.

Sebastian broke the kiss before led Kurt to got into the car as he entered the car following Kurt as they sat in the back seat.

"You know first of all, I'm not your fucking driver, Smythe! and second there is something that called '_a room_', but I don't make a complaint though with a live, hot as fuck, free gay guys porn rubbing in front of my face." Jesse nod to his bellow which a damp spot formed in his pants, turned his head to the couple, he smiled to both of them and winked his eye.

"What in the hell are you doing in here?" Kurt asked.

"First, this is my car, second you will need a ride if you wanna go home without sitting in a filthy cab or ruin your Jimmy Choo boots by walking home, Darling."

"But, why yo-" Kurt turned his head to Sebastian's direction.

"Ah, you forgot that I'm a Carmel student too you know, so I know Sebastian from the first place before he move to Dalton, so no need to exaggerate."

"But you acted like you don't know him when I told you in the coffee shop, Jesse!"

"I don't, Doll face. Beside you never told me his name."

"But, Wait! Oh dear Lord, you watched us? Tell me you don-" Kurt stared with wide eyes as he rumbled, blushed full with embarrassment.

"Oh, I think I did my love, I think I did, beside that is not my fault, all I have to do is sit in the car and watch the show, and that was smokin hot and enough for my jerk off material."

"Shut the fuck up Jesse! you just lucky that I'm so tired to not rip off your head now, and stop the pet name for my boyfriend, "

"Damn, even getting laid didn't make you less bitch huh, Seb?"

"And that rich coming from your mouth St. James." Sebastian snapped.

Jesse rolled his eyes, "Stop being an asshole Smythe, it's worked isn't it? How long you've been together? A year an a half now? You knew exactly how your relationship turned from the hottest relationship gay alive to more like a married old couple those days! That's why both of you came to me for my outstanding advice, let me ask you Sebastian Smythe! When the last time you guys have rough sex, huh?"

"Jesse! That I-" Kurt blushed while he tried to answer Jesse's question, but before he can finish.

"No Kurt, don't answer that question, I'll probably die of boredom before you're through. My advice to '_heat up_' your relationship again by make that Meerkat get jealous is working isn't it Kurt?"

"_What?_" Sebastian turned his head toward his boyfriend.

"As Kurt told me, you turned from a stud to a lame boyfriend, Hmmmmh?

"You went to see _him_?" Sebastian asked his boyfriend.

"Well, I need to talk to someone who can give me some true advice without sugar coating or over dramatically advice, so back then, come and talk to him seem a good idea for me, I'm sorry, Baby."

Sebastian sighed at the sight of adorable pouting Kurt and his big blue eyes stare, a look that he will never get a chance to say _no_- no matter what the requests is, "just remind me that Kurt shouldn't took any of your fucking advice about how to '_heat up_' our relationship ever again, drive now! " Sebastian glare to the man sitting in the driver seat.

"Uh-huh, and I love you too, Smythe. And now you owe me a trip to Hawaii, Sebastian! Tell me again why was that?!"

"Wait! You said both of us, is that mean that you go to see him too?" Kurt smacked Sebastian in the chest.

"When he told me his story, that's when I recognize him as your lame boyfriend."

Sebastian sighed, "Baby, when you came to me and said that we need a space for a moment so because we needed it, I said that I agreed, but deep inside I was cursed against it, I love you and I can't loose you, so I came to this asshole to get some advice, he said that he will make you come to me again within one month if I agreed with all his shit and not just that, he claimed that he can make our relationship back to we used to be, more passion and lust, but I must paid him that much." Sebastian shrugged as he take a look his boyfriend apologetically.

"You made a bet against me, Smythe! We will talk about that!" Kurt said in disbelief as he glaring his best -queen icy bitch face- against his boyfriend.

"Baby..."

"Now..now! You did the same thing to him too , pasty faced ghost boy, so stop that whiny shit the two of you! Or you'll end up being an old boring married couple again, just suck it up and bring that anger to the bedroom and get best angry make up sex! _that_ is my free advice, and I know that you two will be grateful for that, hmmm?"

"Mmhhh, shit St. James! Fine, you win, I owe you that fucking ticket, because you knew how to get us together again-"

"Aaannnddd?" Jesse turned his head to take a look toward another boy.

Kurt sighed, "fine! I'm Kurt Hummel agreed th-"

"Wait!" Jesse suddenly shouted, cutting Kurt's voice as the handsome man took his cell phone, "I need an evidence...now...be my guest, darling..." Jesse smirked before pushed the record button to tape one of the biggest moment of their life.

Kurt stared in disbelief as turned into his bitch glare toward the other man before took a deep breath, "I'm...I'm-Kurt Elizabeth Hummel agreed that... Jesse St. James is one of a kind an a very magnificent human being and the greatest human alive." He said his words trough a greeted teeth.

"Why thank you Mr. Hummel." Jesse beamed as he put his hands above his heart dramatically and put his cell phone back to his pocket.

"What was that for?" Sebastian asked with disbelief.

"That is my cost for his advice, you know, for make you get jealous and be Sebastian I used to know."

"What in the fuck!"

"And the fact that I must convinces Rachel to have a date with him, and no, don't ask me why."

"I thought you were gay, St. James?"

"Ah, something you must know about me, I'm Jesse St. James a magnificent human being as your boyfriend admitted earlier," he grinned when Kurt snorted rather loudly, "you see, I don't do labels, a man like me only see what people said a beauty and a talent, and Rachel have both, so why not." Jesse shrug his shoulder.

"Cut the crap, Jesse, you put an egg in her head," Kurt turned his head and give Jesse his 'best bitch please look' even the magnificent Jesse St. James have to shivers a little with that.

"Yes well, being with Rachel everydays can be a little bit irritating and almost make my ears drum explode, she have very talented mouth, but only when she was sing or I guess when she finally willing to put her mouth in my Jesse St. James .Jr the greatest. But anything else she better keep her mouth shut and I kinda miss her right now, so. But anyway, doing business with Jesse St. James is one of a kind, and trust me it will never ended with loosing instead of win and win solution."

"Yeah, whatever, now drive us home, St. James." Sebastian said as he tilted Kurt's chin to kiss.

"And I will cost you for making me your fucking driver this night asshole!"

"Yeah, we love you too, Jesse."

-The End-

* * *

AN: hi, sorry for the weird thing in this story, this is 1 am in the morning and this is what came out from my brain, I hope you like it enough so I don't have to take this story down in a couple of days because...it's kinda weird I know...so let me know what you think, so much love for you my lovely reader friends...xoxo

Oh btw, for you who's following my other story ISYWMBPCD, the next chapter will be posted soon, so don't worry, okay ;)


End file.
